


Stressed Out Life

by Castiel_Your_God_Of_The_Emos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Bully Jackson, Love, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Self-Harm, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Your_God_Of_The_Emos/pseuds/Castiel_Your_God_Of_The_Emos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has a horrible life. He gets bullied at school, he self harms and is anorexic. H also have uncontrollable panic attacks. One day he meets a man, Derek Hale who happens to be his new teacher. What he doesn't know is that he's Derek's mate. All derek wants is to save his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------<br/>This is a story of love, self acceptance, hard times and trust. Join Stiles and Derek in the new story Stressed Out Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out Life

 I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,

But now I’m insecure and I care what people think.

* * *

When I was young, I was a happy fun boy to be around. Then my mom died when I was 8 and I grew up. I pushed everyone I loved away, ignored my friends, I only had one but that’s beside the point. I started getting panic attacks; people started making fun of me. Not that that was anything new but it did get worse, more physical as I got older. I was afraid of everything. My dad took me to doctors, therapist, and any other mental health specialist. They told us as I got older I would grow out of it. It did the opposite, it got worse. Now I’m 17 and I panic almost every day. It’s unstoppable. The doctors and therapists put me on meds for anxiety and depression, also for my ADHD. It’s the middle of my junior year. I’m supposed to go to school today but I’m waiting as long as I can just laying here till my dad comes to wake me up. I hear a loud knock at my door.

“Stiles it’s time for school bud.” Says my dad as he opens the door to my room. “You slept way past your alarm. You’re going to be late if you don’t get up.” He shuts my door and I hear him walking to the stairs. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Time to face the day. I get up to go to the bathroom and pull on the cleanest clothes I have. I should probably do my laundry soon. I avoid looking at myself in the mirror, keeping my eyes down cast as I brush my teeth. I look at the clock realizing I have 10 minutes to get to school. I rush down the stairs while pulling on my shoes on the way down.

“Bye dad.” I said grabbing my backpack and keys to my jeep.

“I have a late shift at the station so expect me home late.” He said as he kissed my head. “Have a good day now, call if you need anything.”

“Ok dad I’ll see you tonight then. I love you.” I go out the door yelling one more thing for him to remember. “Eat healthy; I have people at the station keeping their eyes on you.” I hear him say yeah, yeah, yeah. I shake my head as I smile fondly. He’s so stubborn. I guess I had to get it from somewhere. I get in my jeep and start it up. “Come on baby just start for me.” I whisper to my jeep.

“Just awhile longer and I’ll get you checked, I promise.” I finally get her started. I pat her adoringly. I pull out of the drive way, stating my short trip to the high school. I roll all of my windows down and rest my arm outside of the car. Five minutes later I see the Beacon Hills High School sign. I pull in to the school parking lot and park in a space as far away as I could from the school. I could use the exercise anyways. I turn off the engine and grab my back pack. I scan my eyes across the parking lot as I walk as fast as I can to the front doors, keeping my eyes open for my tormenters. I breathe a sigh of relief when I get through doors but it doesn’t last for long before I am shoved against the lockers. I wince in pain.

“Where do you think your going faggot?” My number one bully asks. His name is Jackson Whittemore. I never understand why he bullies me when his best friend Danny is gay but I never have the courage to ask him.

“Think you could get past me? Well you thought wrong.” He punches me in the stomach and I double over in pain. As I’m bent over he swipes my legs so I fall over. I let out a whimper when my head collides with the floor. His group laughs and begins to kick anywhere they can reach. Why do they do this to me? How could they be so mean? What did I ever do to them? Silent tears run down my face. I curl up in a ball waiting for it to be over. Jackson gives one final kick before they laugh and walk away. I stay curled up on the floor, letting my hot sweaty head lay on the cold floor. I hear the bell ring signaling that I’m late to my first hour. I slowly get up careful not to hurt myself even more. I drag myself to the closest bathroom, wincing as I go. I lean against the sink, trying not to look at my reflection. I wet a paper towel and rub it on my lip, which is bleeding. I look at myself in the mirror and all I see is a fat, disgusting, worthless human being. I hear the door being opened so I keep my body curled inwards so I’m a smaller target.

“Hey are you ok?” I whirl around to see a guy a little taller than me. My breath hitches at his beauty. He has dark black hair that’s spiked up a little, beautiful hazel eyes that held concern and hope, the plumpest pink lips that looked so kissable and you could just tell he had the perfect body under his tight shirt and leather jacket. I back away from him as he gets closer. Tears start running down my face; he shouldn’t have someone like me in his presence.

“I’m fine. Don’t come any closer!” I yell backing farther into the sink.

“Hey calm down its ok I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to help.” The man says. I look at the door and make a run for it. “Wait come back!” I run even faster when I hear him yelling for me. I run to my car before I feel safe again. I just need to go home to rest and try not to think about that mans beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely's! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so tell me what you think and if you think I should continue! Much love - Sophiya


End file.
